Little Dreamer
by HaleyLaneHavok
Summary: A love story about Floki, from Vikings. Some events have been changed or taken out to fit the story, but it still follows the basic flow of the show. I do not own Vikings or any characters, except Heleena.
1. Chapter 1

On the following Sunday they raided, leaving nothing in the monastery unturned and everything in ruins. Floki made the biggest scene of all, of course, swaggering around at the head of the Church and guzzling their holy water, only to spit it out in disgust. It was a frightful turn, however, when the priest made a fatal move, causing Floki to become quite serious in slitting his throat as he walked past him with a golden cross he'd just taken from the front of the Church.

Everyone scattered out through the town, some looking for women while others sought purely for treasure. They knew the trip would be short and they were to take whatever was of value, killing anyone that got in the way.

In one small house, which had been vacant, a young woman resided in the shadows within it. She was fully aware of what was happening outside and wasn't about to allow her cover to be blown because of these Vikings, though she admired them incessantly.

This woman was a traveling bandit, hailing from the vast lands of Scandinavia. She had learned of the Vikings and their Gods and Goddesses, wanting nothing more than to join them in their journeys, though the opportunity had never presented itself. She was content with learning to fight and becoming a skillful warrior and bandit on her own.

Floki, whom finished having his latest episode, wandered around the town merrily, looking for a nice place to find a quick snack. Coincidentally, he set his sights on the very home of the young vagabond.

She could see his silhouette approaching through a window, as it came closer and closer. Her mind was already in attack mode, knowing fully that she would not go down without a fight. This strange man's intents were unknown, but she knew Vikings were unpredictable and cared little for others, especially lowly village women.

As the door was violently kicked open, the young woman reached to her thigh and took a dagger from its' hold. Crouched under a dark table, she was completely unnoticed by Floki.

"No lights," Floki whispered out loud, satisfactorily.

He took a few more steps, looking around for anything of interest. While he had his back turned, the woman clutched the blade tightly and maneuvered out from under the table, sneaking behind him to suddenly let out a battle yelp and attack. Just before her blade could strike him, he turned and grabbed her wrist, twisted it and causing her to drop her weapon. She was persistent and highly skilled, however, and instantly retaliated by swiftly kicking his shin, releasing Floki's tight hold. He jumped around, coddling his knee, as the young woman grabbed the back of his head and rammed it into her knee, finally kicking him across the room.

As Floki tried to re-gather himself, his inner psychotic rage took over and gave him the drive to fight back. He charged back at this stranger, right-hooking her straight in the jaw, sending her flying to the ground. He kicked her while she was down and climbed over her, preparing his ax to end the fight. Grabbing this unknown persons' hair with great force, he wrenched her head forward, surprised to see that it was actually a young woman he had been fighting the entire time.

With heavy breath, a puzzled look crossed Floki's face. The woman regained partial consciousness, knowing from the sight of Floki's ax held high that she was about to be killed. She kicked him off sharply and lunged at him again, but it didn't take much from Floki to counter her attack by swiftly turning and grabbing hold of her wrists, crossing them behind her back and slamming her into the nearest wall. She heard him give a crazy laugh just before he threw her to the ground and sat on her back, leaving her trapped and unable to move any part of her body.

With her cheek pressed hard against the floor, her face bleeding, and her breath barely coming out, she tried a last effort to struggle out.

"It won't work," Floki snickered.

"Don't mock me!" she screamed at him.

"Oh, so feisty!" he quivered with excitement.

Just then, Floki flipped the girl over, pinning her completely to the floor. Her eyes stung, but she managed to look at his face.

"I refuse to be killed like this!" she cried out, "I will not die like this, in the name of Odin!"

"Odin?" Floki questioned. "How do you know of Odin?"

"What does it matter to you?" she retorted.

She scanned his face, suddenly recognizing him.

"Hey," she said, "you're the one who went mad in the chapel and killed the priest!"

She had seen the gruesome scene from the safety of the shadows, though she had managed to escape before being seen by anyone. It was undeniable that his actions had invigorated her.

"You saw that, eh?" he smirked. "And how did you manage to escape? Hm?"

"I'm sly," she told him confidently.

"What business do you have in this place? You are not like the others here."

"I'm not from here," she growled. "I am a bandit from the Scandinavian lands! I steal to make my living."

"Ah, so you are like us?"

"You are Vikings?" she questioned for conformation.

"That's right."

"No, I am dirt compared to you! I wish nothing more than to serve Odin and the Gods among the vikings."

Floki, though shocked by what he was hearing, indeed was becoming more and more excited. Never had he met a woman like this.

"You are a very strange woman. What is your name?"

"Heleena," she replied shyly.

"Beautiful name," he said, climbing off of her and standing. "Like Hel, Goddess of the underworld." he was nearly talking to himself, his back turned to Heleena.

"And what is yours?" she asked, keeping her guard up.

"Floki," he told her proudly.

"Ah, like the God Loki," she replied, impressing him even more.

He turned to her in his usual stance, smirking in her direction. Taking a few steps toward her with his hand at his chin, he looked down at her. All of a sudden, there was a loud commotion outside.

"This is when I take my leave," he chuckled.

They were within inches of each other just before he turned to walk away, grabbing up his ax and golden cross, when Heleena suddenly lunged to grab his shoulder.

"Wait!" she pleaded. "Please, take me with you!" she begged with wide eyes.

"What?" he questioned.

"Please, don't leave me here! All I want is to come with you! Please." her eyes were almost welling with tears.

There was no answer, but Heleena could not bear to see this man walk away and leave her to fend as she always had. Something drew her to him and his strange ways. He was undeniably attractive to her, even as he had fought her with intents to kill.

"Please Floki," she begged once more.

Becoming jittery, he looked out the window then back to her.

"Alright, come on," he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

In a way, she thought this man would never agree to her request. Perhaps he liked her? Either way, her dream was finally coming true. Yet, the wonder of what all the others would do and think of her racked her mind.

When they arrived back to the ship, there was a battle brewing. Everyone was too focused to notice the new girl now following Floki and it wasn't long before she was defending herself in a blood bath. The battle ended quickly, and everyone rushed to board the ship, suddenly realizing there was a new face among them.


	2. Chapter 2

"I built this boat, you know," Floki whispered to Heleena, nudging into her side. She laughed quietly, knowing all the others were watching her heavily. It was very intimidating.

"So, Floki," Ragnar spoke up. "How did you meet this woman?"

"Well," he chuckled and whispered, "she tried to kill me," he burst with mad laughter.

"Is this true?" Ragnar questioned directly to Heleena, under the ears of anyone else.

"Yes, it is true," she confirmed, widening an amused smirked upon Ragnar's face.

"Why should this woman be allowed to come back with us?" Rollo questioned his brother smugly, stepping into the scene.

"Brother, do you not see it? Floki is attracted to this woman."

"I find that hard to believe," Rollo denounced.

For the entirety of the way back to their lands, Floki and Heleena stayed close to each other, talking and getting to know one another. Every once in a while the others would shoot the two strange looks, but they didn't pay them any mind.

"I have to admit, that stunt you pulled in the chapel was quite admirable," Heleena told Floki.

"You think so?"

"Yes. You're a relentlessly trickster, aren't you?" she asked, with only a laugh in response. "I find their religion idiotic. I was only there to steal what I could, get a good rest, and move on to the next place."

"You don't have a family?" Floki asked.

"No. They were all killed long ago. I have fended for myself since I was a small child."

Before they could go on, a cheer was suddenly echoed from the ship, causing Floki to turn sharply. Their land was in view, with many eager cries coming from the dock. Everyone on board rose to stare on, Heleena standing up beside Floki at the front of the boat. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him, smiling triumphantly.

"These are our lands," he told her. She could see the prideful spark in his eyes.

When they arrived, business matters with the Earle were attended to. Everyone soon gathered for a celebratory party at Ragnar's home. Heleena, though thrilled for what she hoped would be a new and exciting life ahead of her, was timid around all the new people. Everything in this place was just so new to her. She had to keep her distance until she got a better understanding of her surroundings. That's just the way she had always worked.

The next thing she knew, Floki had grabbed her up to dance around with him, holding her close at his side. He raised his glass and threw one into Heleena's hands. She swigged it down and everyone cheered for her, some of the others coming to pat her on the shoulder, as if congratulating her.

The night began to tick away and many had long since passed out, but the celebration was still in effect. Heleena had become acquainted with some of the others, which made her more comfortable. It was getting later and later, while the one's still staggering were to the point where they could not handle any more alcohol. Floki had fallen into Heleena several times and she knew he'd had enough.

"Ragnar," she called. Ragnar looked to the young woman, whom had the near full weight of Floki pressuring on her, with one of his arms draped around her shoulders. "I'm going to take Floki home. Could you tell me where it is?"

"Of course and, if _you_ need a place to stay-"

"That's quite alright, I can sleep in the woods if I have to," she assured him with a half-smile.

Ragnar smiled in return and explained the path to Floki's secluded home in the forest.

"Do you need some help with him?" Ragnar asked.

"I think I can manage. Besides," she giggled, "I think you're needed elsewhere." she motioned her head to Lagertha, who was clearly waiting for her husband.

Making their way out into the darkness, Floki could hardly stand on his own feet and was relying almost entirely on Heleena. He began to babble and sing, not making any real sense. The woman struggled to hold him up and keep him walking straight through the damning terrain of the woods.

"Floki, why do you have to live in such a ridiculous place?" she questioned with strain.

She could see the place in her sights, but Floki suddenly spun and fell to the ground, pulling Heleena along with him. He seemed so merry and carefree, as she landed on his chest, disgruntled. With her face turning bright red, she rolled off to lie next to him, his arm still around her.

"Floki, what-"

"Shh," he covered her mouth with one finger and looked into her eyes. "Look," he pointed upwards and she indeed looked. "The stars."

She figured his words were just from being drunk, but they also made some sort of sense. There was something deeper about this trickster that what was perceived.

"Floki, thank you for bringing me back with you," Heleena told him, knowing he probably wouldn't even remember her saying it. He didn't respond, too caught up in the sky.

Heleena stopped talking and looked up with him, trying to see what he saw. Suddenly, Floki flipped over to be on top of her and, not giving time for any thought, leaned down and kissed her passionately and quickly. She didn't know what to do, but she didn't think much about it. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him back, the taste of alcohol lingering.

After a few moments, it dawned on Heleena that maybe Floki was just lonely and in an extremely drunken state, which was why he was doing this, not because of his own will. She pushed him away and they looked at one another, Floki seemingly confused.

"Come on," Heleena whispered, caressing her hand down his cheek. "Let's get you to bed."

Pushing him up, she had to quickly catch him as soon as he was back on his feet. It seemed he was more wobbly than before, but his home was a mere few feet away, thankfully.

Heleena threw the door open and practically dragged Floki across the floor to his bed. She positioned him over the bed and tossed his weight off of her, landing him on the sheets with a thump. He was barely conscious, but stared at the woman with a strange, almost serious, expression.

"Come, lie next to me," he asked, opening his arms. Heleena sat on the edge of the bed, turned just enough to look at him.

Floki held up his hand and placed it upon her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"Rest Floki," Heleena told him.

Suddenly, he pulled her face directly in front of his own, laughing as he always did.

"You're a good woman," he said and immediately passed out.

Heleena was surprised, but chuckled to herself. She reached over and stroked his forehead with her hand. There was something intriguing about this man. This young woman had never met someone like him and she knew she had to repay him for bringing her back and defending her against the others when they questioned her.

Sighing, she stood up and pulled Floki's boots off for him, lifting his legs to rest them on the bed in line with the rest of his body. She threw the covers over him to make sure he would be comfortable. He looked so peaceful and slightly less crazy in his unconscious state. Heleena gazed upon him one last time and then walked out of his home, finding a comfortable spot in the woods to take rest.

The next morning, Ragnar made his way to Floki's home, surprised to find Heleena rested against a large tree trunk.

"Heleena?" he spoke up. In an instant reaction, Heleena snatched a dagger from her side and readied her body in an attack position within mere seconds of being awakened. He held his hands up in a joking manner, as if faking surrender.

"Oh, Ragnar, it's just you," she said, calming down and resting back against the tree.

"Has Floki arisen yet?"

"No, he's out cold."

"Can't say I blame him," Ragnar joked, walking over to her and kneeling. "Tell me, why are you sleeping out here in the cold? There is a perfectly good bed in Floki's home."

"That would have been highly unfitting!" she hissed. "Besides, I'm used to sleeping in cold places."

"I'm sure Floki would have been more than willing," Ragnar laughed. Though Heleena didn't much care for the accusation, she kept her comments to herself, seeing as how Ragnar had been very helpful in her coming to their land.

"I'm sure Floki has a woman already," she convinced herself. "Either way, who would want a worthless beggar of a bandit around?"

"You are not a beggar anymore," Ragnar assured her. "You are one of us now. A strong warrior."

"Like your wife?"

"Lagertha?"

"Yes. I saw her in battle. She is very strong and very beautiful. You are a lucky man."

"Yes, I know," he laughed in agreement.

"I feel like I cannot just 'be' one of you," Heleena told him, a step more seriously. "I am in your lands. I feel as though there is something I must do to become worthy of joining you all."

"That time will come," he assured her.

At that precise time, Floki came staggering out of the front door, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Ah, Floki, you are finally awake," Ragnar said.

"Yes, but not under the best circumstances," he replied amusingly, rubbing his eyes.

Heleena stared at him until he looked at her. She averted her face away, but knew he was walking towards her. It wasn't long before he was kneeling in a very close proximity to her.

"You looked after me last night," he whispered to her, smiling.

She awkwardly turned to look at him in the light. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of her head and lightly pulled it forward, kissing her on the forehead. Ragnar just looked on with a satisfied grin, as Floki pulled back and stared at her.

"Floki," Ragnar spoke up, gathering his friend's attention. "I must speak with you."

Floki stayed still a moment, then stood to walk and walked to his friend. They began walking off into the forest without another word, leaving Heleena alone.


End file.
